


君问归期

by weihuahua



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weihuahua/pseuds/weihuahua
Summary: I offer you the loyalty of a man who has never been loyal.





	君问归期

  
Desmond想念他不分场合。  
  
值班室里两腿一叠，红肿的腿心深处一阵酥麻麻的刺痒，便心猿意马起来。  
  
有时是在浴室里，热水兜头淋下，一股寒意反而从脊背爬上来，让他抱臂直打哆嗦，好像那个人从身后贴上来对他讲下流话。等这股劲儿消褪，接着伸手下去洗，只有越洗越滑，越掏越多，流也流不完。  
  
但最难熬是夜里躺在双人床上，他侧身蜷缩着，把另一个长枕头贪婪地抱在怀里，上半块埋进脸去闻着味儿，下半块就夹在双腿中间用力磨蹭。  
  
他们医院里新近有个说法，说某某科学家最新调查发现，人平均每隔七秒就有一次想到性。小护士聚在一块儿窃窃私语：七秒，真的？圣人也不例外？说时眼睛往他身上偷偷地瞟。  
  
Desmond心烦意乱，还有点儿恼羞成怒：他觉得七秒对现在的自己而言都太长了点。但Doss家的小儿子原本岂是这样的人？  
  
这都要怪Smitty干的好事。他出任务一去半月，临走前把他的丈夫按进床里大干了一场。他拍屁股走人，留下食髓知味的小Dossy缠着一双长腿孤枕难眠。  
  
战争结束之后，他们这批退下来的老兵十个有九个都饱受战后创伤性应激障碍的影响。或许是信仰庇佑，Desmond是那个唯一的幸运儿。但Smitty就没那么走运，好几次他的丈夫夜里醒来，身边拥着自己的人却不见了，挟着枕头睡在床下。  
  
谁都无法彻底摆脱过去的生活，战场上梦寐以求的田园牧歌真正展开在眼前时，他又无法习惯了。他甚至非得躺在硬邦邦的地板上才能睡着。  
  
于是他不得不短暂地离开，开始捡回老本行，找些自由佣兵的活计干，美其名曰补贴家用。Desmond疼惜他的精神创伤，又老是担心他会出事，每次出门前都对他很是纵容。Smitty平时也顾及他的身体，走水道的多，那天晚上不知道吃错什么药，前前后后要个没够。结果连着好几天，Desmond前面肿得卡着内裤走路都难，后面像是夹了个滚烫的小球在里头，稍一走动就提醒他曾经被合法丈夫怎样凶狠地蹂躏过，那滋味活像穿了件贞操带，不愿去想也难。  
  
他恨起来就卷铺盖住到了医院的值班单间，过几天下面倒不肿了，可思念与日俱增。Smitty把他养得太娇了，自从知道他下身长了个不该长的小嘴就不怀好意，结婚之后更是为所欲为。蜜月那段日子，Desmond常常穿不上内裤，因为那儿被Smitty玩得比女人还肥肿，时刻油润，捂在手里都烫人，最精贵的布料也贴不了身。此后竟成了男人的惯例，即便不是每晚都进去，也一定要把Desmond那个羞涩的小蒂子捏在手里捉弄一番才肯睡。Desmond好几次神饬气弱地不许他再碰，他就耍滑头卖可怜，说不给摸摸那儿就睡不着。又厚颜无耻地凑在Desmond耳边，用那把要人命的粗嗓子问他，没了老公的手替你兜着，这么多水尿湿床单怎么睡？清心寡欲二十多年的小信徒羞得在他怀里一阵阵打哆嗦，没多久就连丢了两回。往后Smitty再要从后面缠上来，他也不敢提了，反而被弄成现在这样离了他就过不了的样子。  
  
Desmond在医院抱着圣经睡了一周，看见新闻里说明天有暴雨，才想起回家收拾一趟，门窗要落锁，还得给车盖层雨布。  
  
关上阁楼最后一扇天窗，凌空一道闪，大雨就倾盆而下。雨点子夹着枝叶噼里啪啦砸在玻璃上，Desmond搓搓手，仰头痴痴看了一会儿，知道今晚回不去医院了，只好下楼收拾床铺。  
  
床单纹样是两个人一块儿选的，简洁温馨，扎进去就不想起来。Desmond蚕宝宝似的裹着被子团在一侧，又隐约想起Smitty凑过来喷洒在耳后的炽热鼻息。他的丈夫是在码头上混大的坏小子，结婚一年多，还喜欢揉着花蒂故意羞他，两根手指前后一插，把淫水乱糊，故作无知地问他这是什么，男人下面怎么会长两个小洞？  
  
Desmond难耐地翻了个身，又忍不住把Smitty的枕头拖进被子里夹紧了。上面的气味散得差不多，让他难得情绪化地酸了鼻头。可算算日子，Smitty起码还有三四天才返程呢。  
  
他执意带着这个秘密参军的时候，还记得父亲是如何在餐桌上对着兄弟俩大发雷霆，嚷嚷要他们都死在外面拉倒，让自己和老妻孤苦伶仃地烂在家里最好。母亲吓得攥紧了餐刀不敢做声。但Desmond没想到，父亲会用一战留下的人脉帮他规避体检。老家伙拿着酒瓶靠在故友的石碑上对他说，我不希望你去参军，孩子，但我也不希望你因为这个参不了军。所以，千万保护好自己。  
  
那双掐过母亲脖子的枯手搭在他肩头，一对酒水浑浊的老眼难得清明。  
  
所以，即便是被整个营里的人围着殴打，Desmond也没有片刻的松懈示弱，绝不肯打道回府。他知道自己能留在这儿是件来之不易的事，更明白秘密暴露之后等待他的绝不会是什么好果子。  
  
可Smitty就是在他凌晨偷偷起床刷洗伤口血污时闯进浴室的。他帮自己喝住了拳头是一码事，可他看见自己抹开下面那条细缝，那完全是另一码事了。当时Desmond吓得脸都白了，比方才被人逼在角落里还惊恐万倍，他弓着身子往后退，Smitty也愣在当场：“你……”  
  
“别……”Desmond快哭了，“别看，别看，求你了，别……”  
  
Smitty又惊又窘，脸涨得比他还红，语无伦次：“我就是，想来看看，我不是……不知道他们伤到你没有……我……”  
  
Desmond充耳不闻，中咒一样重复着别看和求求你，音调里浸饱了水，恨不能缩进那条一巴掌宽的水槽里再也别出来。  
  
Smitty急得赌咒发誓，还把自己的背心脱给他遮羞：“你、你放心，我不会说出去的！否则让弹片划烂我的眼睛！”  
  
Desmond下意识抬头看向他浅淡的蓝眼睛，整个人抖了抖，胡乱扯过衣服套上，梗着脖子用力推开他转身就走。  
  
那天以后，他凭借坚毅高尚的品格逐渐博得上上下下的敬意，也渐渐有了几个见面能打招呼的朋友。可触到Smitty的视线，还是不免浑身僵硬，呼吸凌乱，能躲就躲。Smitty恰恰相反，似乎有意要给他吃定心丸，一看见就非端着餐盘挤过来跟他同桌，好几次还把橙子省下来给他吃。Desmond从其他人嘴里听说了，Smitty私底下发了话，不许他们再对他动粗。  
  
“我们，我们哪会动你呀，”那时Desmond已经以医疗兵的身份回来，人人跟他笑嘻嘻勾肩搭背的，“都指望你呢！”  
  
Desmond对谁都不吝笑容，唯独一听这个就翻脸。Smitty的本意当然不是有意放消息示好，可大家都知道他替玉米杆子撑腰了，Desmond却这么不领情，他面上也要挂不住的。  
  
邪火一上来，到处去堵人，中午看准时机把餐盘哐当往人面前一摔，Desmond吓了一跳，眼睛睁得像只受惊的小鹿。Smitty按住那只活蹦乱跳的鲜橙，闷头朝他推过去，两人僵持片刻，Desmond又默不作声地给他推回去，起身要走。  
  
Smitty吭哧吭哧扯住他袖子：“臭玉米杆，你别没意思！”  
  
Desmond也不回头，停了一会儿，没什么起伏地问谁没意思了。  
  
这句明摆着是噎人，Smitty脸抽了一下，没答话，用力把Desmond扳过来对着自己。那双宁静的褐眼难得带了怒火，Desmond似乎一急眼睛就湿，蓄了层亮晶晶的水光，赌气地盯着他不语。Smitty受不了他这种目光，好像连跟自己对视都是不得不忍耐的折磨，瓮声瓮气道：“你知不知道好歹？！”  
  
Desmond抿了抿唇：“你的意思是你为我好了？”  
  
Smitty垂头攥着橙子简直要委屈了，就听Desmond问：“你做那些事不就是……不就是因为……”已经有人在看了，他不得已咬牙压低声音，“因为你把我当女人！”  
  
“我才不是！”Smitty一下跳起来，手臂险险打翻餐盘，“我可没有把你……”他卡了一下，也在Desmond惊慌的视线里压成嘶嘶的气音，“当成…女人……”  
  
Desmond不信地皱眉：“那你……”  
  
Smitty气弱下去：“我把你当女的，就不会欺负你了。”  
  
Desmond紧绷着神经，被这句话逗得短促一笑，又忙收敛起来，意思你也知道你欺负过我啊，那你现在这样，不是因为…那个，还能因为什么。  
  
他说“那个”，就好像是在跟Smitty共享一个亲热的秘密，好像是他自己情愿告诉他的。Desmond难堪地摸了摸脖颈，从衣领深处染上来的肉粉色看得Smitty喉头一动。  
  
“不是……哎，反正，我也说不清楚，”Smitty挠了挠头，他实在不是个善于审视内心的哲学家，说起来舌头都打结，“总之，我欺负你一下，就……我跟你，是不是，你也没见血嘛……但别人动你，我就不高兴。”  
  
Desmond哼了一声，说你还不高兴，你有什么好不高兴的。他也是让Smitty绕晕了，不知什么时候就又被扯着坐了回去，还不是面对面，是肩膀紧挨着的那种。  
  
Smitty还是低着头，做错事一样的。这么大个子垮着肩膀，Desmond无端想起隔壁那条经常拱过来让人呼撸的牧羊犬。  
  
“那我就是不高兴啊，”他烦躁地说，“你到底要不要。”  
  
“不要，”Desmond瘪嘴。  
  
Smitty捏着橙子一抡，眼睛都瞪起来了，差点朝他砸过去：“你！”  
  
Desmond躲闪了一下，冲他比个中指。  
  
Smitty闭了闭眼，火气压压压，压不下，他真的快在这根长眼睛的竹竿子面前失控了：“你他妈——”  
  
“不要说脏话，”Desmond把中指凑近他眼前，淡淡地说，“前几天断了，剥不了。”  
  
“……”Smitty一腔火硬是被他塞回去，噎得直翻白眼，好容易翻下来，一对眼珠又跟着那片拦腰断开淤血未清的指甲比成了斗鸡。  
  
冤家。他挪开眼睛，大口喘气。要人命的。  
  
Desmond收起手指偷偷蹭了蹭。这是夜里被围殴留下的防御伤，血块凝在里面没那么快长起来，又痒又疼。他转过身去默默吃饭，等放下勺子，一枚剥得坑坑洼洼的橙子被Smitty一脸别扭地塞进手里，凉冰冰的，破口渗着鲜甜汁水。  
  
“喂，你……”  
  
“滚啊！吃你的！”Smitty落荒而逃。  
  
……洗手了吗？  
  
往后Smitty剥橙子的手艺就好了很多，经络弄干净也伤不到那层薄皮，一瓣瓣分开托在底下一片皮里递过去，而那时Desmond的指甲早已养好，也不自己来，只是坐在对面，出神地看他剥橙子。丰沛的汁水从男人粗糙圆厚的指头上飙溅出来，顺着指缝往下淌。  
  
后来，只有他们两个人的时候，Smitty在储物间里一边使劲掏弄着他那个畸形的器官，一边贴着耳边热乎乎地说什么我绝没有把你当女人，那时候他的淫水是不是也这样欲拒还迎地流淌，把人家指缝浇了个透湿？  
  
Desmond哽咽了一声，他一定把Smitty的枕头夹湿了，这么大的雨，几天都晾不干，等Smitty回来，他就讲也讲不清。  
  
可他何必要讲清楚，他就是要往他枕头上留个形状暧昧的湿迹，咸乎乎的骚味渗在内芯里让他枕着去闻，让他知道这回他过分了，让他看看自己被落在家里想要他想得有多厉害。  
  
Desmond越想越委屈，手往酥痒酸软的腿心里滑。他所在的教派并不提倡自慰，但他摸的是前面那张多开的小口。既然男人本不该长那个，别人都没有，他摸那儿也就压根算不上是自渎。Desmond努力说服着自己，抵住阴蒂慢慢按揉起来，没想到底下早就蓄饱了一汪水，几乎滑得捉不住。红嫩的肉蒂在指间溜来溜去像一尾小鱼，忍了好久的欲望从小口里倾泻而出。Desmond边喘边玩，没多久就把自己玩得双腿大开，他嫌气闷，索性蹬开被子，难以自制地挺着腰腹，潮水泛滥的下身一下下往虚空里送。  
  
Smitty甩着雨水开灯的时候，迎接他的就是这幅艳景。他的小Dossy城门大开地栽在被堆里，攥着床单闷闷地淫叫，颠来倒去依稀是他的名字。睡衣聊胜于无地推在锁骨下，一手插在花腔里飞快摇摆，只看得见筋骨毕现的手背，歪在毛丛里的阴茎已经憋得通红了。支起的腿边还歪着一个枕头，上面古怪地湿了小小一片三角。  
  
咕咚一声，Smitty咽下一大口唾沫。  
  
随着灯光骤亮，Desmond大吃一惊，下意识挡了挡眼睛。看清丈夫正倚着门框直勾勾看他手淫的瞬间，他悲惨地抽咽着到了。大量水液正对着Smitty的方向喷过去，前面明明没碰，精液却已经射得溅满胸腹，他好像又回到军营浴室里被撞破秘密的那一晚，羞耻无助到了极点：“什么……嗯啊，别，别看……求你、啊啊啊！”  
  
他又惊又羞，陷在剧烈的余韵里蹬腿打颤，连卷起被单把自己裹起来的力气都没有。他仰躺着看见Smitty以一种可怕的、天神般的视角走近自己，裆里撑得鼓鼓的，眼里就又蒙上一层可怜的水光。  
  
“呜……”他咬起嘴唇，“上帝啊，你怎么……”  
  
“嘘……宝贝，”身边重重凹陷下一块，Smitty坐到床边，把他整个虚软纤长的身子捞起来抱进了怀里，一下下抚摸着他还在痉挛吐水的下体，着了魔似的呢喃：“我的小宝贝……”  
  
Desmond受不了他低沉磁性的声音在耳边说这种话，紧贴着的胸膛也跟着起了微微的震动，那么性感有力，简直能把他的余韵再延长一倍。他难得脆弱地揪紧丈夫湿透的衬衫，整张脸埋进去不敢动，也不敢见人。  
  
半晌，他才轻轻推了推Smitty：“你淋湿了……”  
  
Smitty呼出一口滚烫的呼吸，强行按捺着自己不把他直接干死在怀里。上帝为鉴，他可没料到这一出。这趟任务出奇顺利，报酬一到手，人人都归心似箭，想赶在坏天气来临前提早回家。他揣着钞票在城里多耽搁了半天，给Desmond置办了一件礼物，赶回来时发现人不在家。这也是常有的事，他知道自己出门后Desmond喜欢搬去医院住，就顾自理了行李，打算明天再去接他回来。  
  
地下室的电路故障已经快一个月了，正好趁一个人在家提了工具盒去修，没想到刚修完出来，发现自己被人锁在了自家门外。大雨不打招呼就落下来，狂风把门前的花和压在花盆下的备用钥匙都扫进了灌木丛。  
  
Smitty哭笑不得，他甚至是看着Desmond关上最后一扇窗的。可风雨太大了，他的声音闷在雨幕里根本传不出去。等找到钥匙，从头到脚都湿透了。  
  
但这种乌龙他可不打算告诉Desmond，只是点点他的鼻头：“嗯，因为赶着回来见你。Dossy等不及了，对不对？我怕再不回来，你不知道会往自己的小逼塞什么东西……”  
  
“胡说……”  
  
犯规。这男人光是出声都是在强奸他。Desmond本就容易升火的脸颊又涨红起来，要埋进他怀中当鸵鸟。可Smitty的手还搭在他湿淋淋的私处，卡得他腿都合不拢。他的丈夫平日疼宠他，但关起门来在房事上总要使坏。  
  
“自己玩也这么舒服？嗯？”Smitty往他耳朵里吹气，明知他很吃不消这个，“Shh……你别动，让我问问她，是喜欢你自己来，还是更喜欢我的东西？”  
  
“不，不是……”Desmond扭了下腰，却挣不脱，心都快爆裂开了。Smitty这个坏家伙，他称呼自己那里，居然用了“她”……  
  
他的阴蒂被两根裹着茧子的手指捏住了，本来藏在花唇里的小小娇物早被滋养得肥大油润。Desmond知道的，如果他张开腿请大夫检查外阴，大夫一定会在他的诊断书上写上“已婚式”。但实际上，规规矩矩的已婚妇女们也比不上他的阴蒂，光看模样就堪称淫荡下作。现在那儿又被刚过去的高潮弄得肿硬，被这么粗砺地一捉，怎么都逃不开，只有在男人手底被反复搓揉凌辱的份，像在搓洗一块新鲜牡蛎。Smitty还虚虚喂了一根指头在穴口，听任指节被贪婪地吃进去吸吮。  
  
Desmond直着脖子发出一声要死了的呻吟，没错，就是这样，他心心念念的丈夫的感觉。自己玩哪里比得上，随便动几下手就能要了他的命。他这些过分敏感的下流性癖，满脑子被狠操的欲望，本来就是被Smitty一天天强行养出来的，还有谁比他更清楚自己身上快感的开关？他简直是把整副身体都交付过去任君处置了。  
  
又给揉了一会儿，Smitty喂进去的手指加了两根，水声咕叽咕叽能跟窗外的雨声打擂台。Desmond迷乱地收紧下体，同时感受到那个可怕的阴茎热气腾腾地抵在背上，一股蓄势待发的气势，他一下子清醒了。  
  
“等一下，不行……”Desmond强忍着又要高潮的感觉——他的雌穴实在太不经碰了——用力推了推Smitty，“到处都湿了，你、你先去冲一把，这么冷，会生病的……”  
  
这时候还顾及他的身体，Smitty心中化开一片，便把Desmond放在凌乱的被单上，俯身很温柔地吻了他。可他也饿得狠了，边吻边脱衣服，没打算领这份情。  
  
“我冷，那你帮我暖暖吧……”  
  
他精壮的躯干完全压在了Desmond身上，后者只犹疑了片刻，就尽职尽责地舒展滚烫的四肢缠了上去，小口小口在男人脖颈侧啜吻着，留下不成气候的吻痕。男人身上还萦绕着雨幕里走出来的湿冷气息，混合着他原本那股青壮男子的味道，一钻进鼻子就惹人腰软腿酥。肩上蹭着点机油的污渍，分不清雨滴还是汗滴在晒深的皮肤上发光，看得Desmond不停往下吞口水。Smitty已经泌出前液的硕大茎头正猴急地对准他湿滑的下体来回摩擦，太大了，这么久没进去，他还是怕伤到他。  
  
Desmond却有些等不及了，悄悄扭腰抬臀想吃个龟头进去解馋。他早年偷摸做了检查，阴道尽头的器官都是半退化的状态，Smitty肏进来连套都不用，那么一具得天独厚的身体，婊子天使。  
  
“好了，好了，”吃不到屌的小妻子快要哭了，他不敢在被插入之前再高潮了，他怕自己喷不出那么多水就会死去，“可以了，进来吧……”  
  
Smitty单臂撑在他上方，目光幽深地看下来，侵略性极强的目光让Desmond像被吸住了视线一样目不转睛地与他对视着，颤抖又兴奋。  
  
“请。”  
  
“……请。”  
  
“说，请肏进我的小逼来。”  
  
Smitty这么调教他的时候，一道汗水顺着下巴刚硬的线条滴下来，砸在Desmond唇边。他抖着双唇，像要坏掉似的，眼里全是泪，伸出嫩红的小舌尖舔去了那滴汗。Smitty紧实的小臂上青筋直爆，眼神已经快把他吞了。  
  
“请……”他一开口，气息颤得不成样，“请肏进我的小逼来……啊，不、嗯啊啊！”  
  
他被插满了，插爆了，第一下就插到底。Smitty半点没有仁慈，他雷霆万钧，横冲直撞，野蛮无比，直接在紧致湿热的腔道里耸动起来。Desmond应激的缩绞让他爽得眼前一阵白一阵黑，谁让这个忍到极点的小家伙在他刚进去时就又不行了。  
  
“！唔……”Desmond快昏厥过去，抖着破碎的嗓音张了张口，唇齿间只挤出一点儿奄奄一息的气声，像什么被人捏在手里开了气管的小动物。他看上去太可怜了，要不是底下粘液被操得噗噜噗噜响，谁都以为他正挨着苦刑。只有Smitty知道，他肥厚的花腔吃得那么殷切，连自己的耻毛都被淫水打湿纠在一块儿。  
  
Desmond陷在激烈不断的高潮里毫无办法地被操开，肉棒一下下顶在花池底部狠狠捣弄，插得他满眼泪花，口涎横流，被Smitty伸出指头抹去，湿津津地涂在他奶头上拧转。Desmond无力地挺了挺胸，怎么可能逃得脱，不过是把乳肉往他掌下送。他甜软地、短促地哀求他慢点，不要，出去，要亲……  
  
“出去不行，但我也想亲你，”Smitty俯身把他的下唇含在嘴里细密地吮吻，连同他那些神智不清的淫话都被堵成了呜呜哼哼的娇吟。这个姿势让他们贴得更紧切了，肉棒简直像是黏在阴道里片刻不离，动起来又急又熨帖，小幅度地刺激着最湿热敏感的深处。Desmond里面酸软透了，扭着腰肢要躲，被Smitty牢牢按住狠操。这下他真的哭了：“别、别动了……啊，哈啊、你，你欺负人……干嘛呀……”  
  
Smitty极短促地笑了笑，喷出的鼻息滚烫。他弓起雄厚的背脊，湿润的口鼻像牛马一样顺着Desmond的脖颈往下拱，安慰性地舔咬他红肿的乳头，在浅色的乳晕上留下齿痕。  
  
“很快，宝贝，”他低声诱哄，知道Desmond在高潮中承受这些一定很辛苦，“就再让我玩一下……”  
  
Desmond听他说“玩一下”，明明已经亲密得无以复加，却又生出一股新奇的羞耻感来，好像正被男人侮辱玩弄，偏偏他还喜欢得要命。他只好求欢索宠一般把双腿缠上男人的腰干，哆嗦着敞开肉穴让他玩个够。Smitty奖励性地连连吻他，直让他喘不过气来，手掰着那抽搐不停的腿根就狂热地操起来，比刚刚更凶更猛，干得怀里的小东西近乎失声了，才刚盘上去的大腿内侧涂满汗水淫液，像两根被扯断的姣白花茎垂死滑落在男人身侧。  
  
“不……”Desmond痛苦地摇头，秀挺的阴茎却晃得很骚气，“真的，啊啊……不行的……”  
  
Smitty被他这幅淫媚弱质的模样激得眼底都泛红。他想起平日里Desmond总是那么虔诚温和，阳光下穿着白衬衫在林间奔跑笑闹。可现在这只天真的小鹿正在他身底下辗转呻吟，被他弄脏弄碎，毫无圣洁可言。他心里涌起可怕的恶意，明知他已经濒临极限，居然还腾出一手插入了他的后穴，旋挖着找到凹陷的前列腺浅沟，狠狠按压下去，Desmond被骤然爆开的快感淹没，猛地弹动了一下，稀薄白精射在两人小腹间：“不……啊！”  
  
“你可以的，”Smitty把他抱起来勒在怀里，热呼呼地说，“你不是有个逼吗？那儿可以高潮无数次，对不对？你是我的女人……”  
  
Desmond爽得透不过气，意识都有些涣散了，恍惚间觉得自己真的成了他的女人，被他深深地插入、玷辱。这让他有种扭曲的快感，心底最后一块防线也被撬落下来，他像块化掉的酥糖彻底涂在男人身上，只会呆呆地点头：“嗯……是、我是……给我……”  
  
Smitty深深吸一口气，死死扣着他的腰往下坐，自己向上猛顶了十几下。Desmond感到硕大的龟头卡在里面跳了几下，一股浓稠的湿浆就迸开在他体内，他真是被男人射爆了，喘吁吁地眯着眼睛气若游丝，一股淫汁混着精液从蛤口流出来，同时一滴挂在眼角许久的泪也划入鬓角。  
  
Smitty自知理亏，“啵”一声拔出来，半靠着枕头让他腻在自己胸口，啄吻着发旋左一句宝贝右一句亲亲地哄。Desmond顶着一头乱发平复着，他下体虚软，奶头涨涨的，还觉得浑身都酸，一听甜话，更要撒娇，休息好了也说不好，软软地骂他混蛋。Smitty反而觉得受用，手上又开始不规不矩捏他的翘屁股。被猥亵的小鹿只撅屁股甩了甩，甩不掉也由得他去了，手指绕着他胸前浓密的毛发扯来玩。  
  
他们刚复员不久，为了让人生里发生一点儿好事，很快就结了婚，是社区里人人艳羡的一对儿。但夜里关起门来，兵燹的阴霾却如影随形，当时的政府还远远无暇顾及老兵的心理健康。Desmond闭上眼，那些残肢炮火和敌人鬼魅般的面孔依然在眼前挥之不去。哪怕是战场上渡人无数的圣者，也不是不怕的。好几次他惊叫着从梦魇中醒来，是Smitty抓着他虚空挣扎的双手，紧紧把它们按在胸口。他自己病得比医疗兵更重，但在那些夜晚，他总是旋开夜灯，把Desmond抱在怀里像小宝宝一样哄，他的胸膛如同摇篮，边晃边咬着耳朵告诉他没事了。Desmond面颊触着他硬实的胸口上丛丛深棕的细毛，小心地嗅他身上的气味，才深感安慰地闭上眼。每当此时，他就觉得自己是躺在一道铜墙铁壁中，不能更安全更幸福了。  
  
这么想着，他就不安分地凑上去，在Smitty胸口亲来舔去，吻得湿漉漉一片，两张刚被操过的疲懒小嘴又偷偷发起痒来。他存了点娇昵的心思，想要撩拨得男人失控，看他发急眼红，却又不想挨他的棍子肏。  
  
但Smitty哪会放过他，出门这么久，只射他一次可不够，一察觉到他的小动作就收紧了双掌，捏得Desmond惊叫一声，肥腻脂白的臀肉从指间鼓鼓地漏出来，让人只想把他挤得爆开。  
  
“起来！跪好，”他不客气地一巴掌拍上去，把着Desmond纤细的腰身就将他提起来翻了个身，拗成雌兽样的跪姿。Desmond措手不及，头栽在枕头里一声呜咽，两团揉红的臀肉高高撅起来，像圣坛上祭神的供品，一脸无辜却已经在屁股里捅了根大尺寸的阴茎。他的腰身太细了，Smitty两掌一握就剩不下多少，根本逃不出去，何况这时候他男人的占有欲总是强得要命。  
  
Desmond塌下腰去，现出一对可爱迷人的腰窝儿，承受他筋络毕现的深色凶器在体内驰骋。这次Smitty插的是他早被淫液泡软泡开的后穴，比前面更加紧致干涩的感觉让他操得很起劲，沉重的囊袋打在软嫩臀肉上竟晃出淫荡的肉波。Smitty的第二次总是持久得骇人，Desmond口水浸湿枕头，被顶得头晕眼花，已经不能再射的阴茎可怜巴巴流着透明性液，洇透了被单。他偏头时视线刚好落在卧室的落地镜中，看见男人健壮结实的身躯压在自己身上猛干，又发出一串止不住的叫春，甜腻惊人。  
  
“你的病人和战友猜得到吗，我们的战地天使脱掉衣服，有副那么淫乱的身体？”男人喜欢他的反应，操得起了兴，俯身贴着他秀致的脊背胡说八道，“他们要是看到了，会怎么感谢你，奖励你吃棒棒糖怎么样？别的英雄都获得授勋，你就在领奖台乖乖趴好，做一条乖乖的小母狗，让他们轮流上你解痒，好不好？”  
  
Desmond被他说得受不了，真有种被人骑着泄欲的错觉，雌穴徒劳地蠕动着，连带肉肛也收缩起来想要早早吸出男人的精来。他背上被男人胸口一路蔓延到小腹下的毛发磨疼了，艰难地转开半边身子去搂Smitty的脖子，他干到这时候竟还一副欲火焚身的模样：“别、别说……快喂给我，好牛牛……”  
  
Smitty呼吸一紧，赶紧一掐根部稳住要射的感觉，从齿间发出一声哼笑：“你想骑牛？”  
  
说着就将人翻身抱起，托在身上插紧了，晃悠悠往镜前走去。Desmond下意识地惊叫一声，生怕滑落下来，后穴里更是一阵紧张的绞动，Smitty兴奋地骂了一句，往他屁股上又是一巴掌，狼藉指痕清晰地映在镜中。  
  
Desmond瞥见自己双腿打开，像小孩子被父母把尿似的敞开在镜子前挨操。饥渴湿红的肉穴无法被疼爱，纤毫毕现地翕阖着，泌出的骚汁流到臀尖，又顺着男人的双腿往下淌。这幅艳景刺激得两人都像过电似的发抖，Desmond仰头尖叫了一声，他又快来了。  
  
Smitty边操边问他大不大，满足没有，以后还会不会一个人在家里玩，说到最后舌尖往里钻。Desmond耳中被他灌满热气，简直连耳孔都被奸淫透了，只是摇头，不知是躲避还是否认。  
  
Smitty一想到自己不在家的时候，他或许在家里的角角落落，无数次呼唤着自己的名字放荡地手淫，就觉得心中情热如火：“告诉我，除了床上，你还在哪里做过这种事，嗯？”  
  
Desmond软绵绵地说：“没……没有了。”  
  
“没有？"逼问一般的，他停在了那一点上，似乎随时准备着狠狠按上去，“浴室里，阳台上，都没有？厨房呢，你做饭的时候没想过我从后面操进来么？只穿围裙，其他衣服都不许穿的那种……你手里沾满淫水，还怎么切胡萝卜，难道说你是直接拿那个干自己的？”  
  
Desmond喘不过气来，噙着眼泪连连否认，小腹在镜中迷人地起伏着，显然快要高潮了。  
  
Smitty笑了一声，干得更深，让他全身重量都支在交媾的那一点上：“那你下回一个人时可以试试……我嘛，我也想过。想你浑身脱光只穿一双皮靴子，长到小腿肚那种，手上挥着牛鞭子，但你这个小牛仔最后会被大牛牛按倒在沙地里，屁股上蹭满沙子……呼，宝贝什么时候穿给我看？我在外面只要想一想，就能射满一手……”  
  
上帝啊，原来他不是唯一那个满脑子颜色的色情狂……Desmond闭上眼睛，蛇一样扭起来要转身。Smitty就将他翻转了一圈，肉棒在里面整整搅动一周的滋味让他们同时发出呻吟。Desmond四肢紧紧将他抱住：“那你来，射出来给我吧，我穿的，我穿给你看，呜……”话没说完，自己就先高潮了，潮液星星点点地喷溅上镜面，整个人娇软地往下沉去，正好便宜了对方。  
  
Smitty闭上嘴巴疯狂地抽插起来，用可怕的臂力托举着怀中的爱人，Desmond被颠动得直哭，他这一波还没结束呢，就被那么粗鲁地对待。但今天Smitty打定主意要把他喂个饱，要他再也没力气玩自己，他昏沉地挂在男人身上，很快后面也被爆满了精。那种感觉让他又抖了抖，精疲力尽地挤出一点水液来。  
  
“渴吗？要不要去冲一把？”  
  
Smitty将他放在床上掖好被子，歉意地把矮柜子的水递给他，他今天实在流了太多，上面，下面，前面，后面。  
  
Desmond只喝了两口，软软踢了他一脚，说要吃橙子：“不要刀切，要你剥皮。”  
  
他也只有这时候才会松懈了脾气，现出几分娇矜任性来，开口都是祈使句，要这样，要那样。Smitty当然是予取予求，温存地在他额头印下一吻，便下楼去了。  
  
Desmond把自己裹在松软的毯子里等丈夫来换被单，窗外是雨，风吹篱笆窸窣作响，水滴脆生生拍打着窗户。可一窗之隔，他躺在舒适安逸的被窝里，床头拧开着暖黄的光。他的丈夫赤裸着天神般的身体，下楼给他剥一个橙子。倘若人稍有一点感恩之心，就不会去求比此刻更幸福的将来。  
  
Desmond有些犯困了，他咬着被角，看不见自己脸上餍足又傻乎乎的微笑。他想好了，等Smitty上来，要跟他商量辞掉佣兵的活儿，在本地找份踏实营生。他们家已经不缺这份刀尖舔血换来的酬劳，再优厚也不要。他想要他在身边，晴天雨天都要。但他会答应么？  
  
明天你将身在何方？  
  
是否依旧在我身旁？  
  
是否依旧安然无恙？  
  
我也知道，世事无常……  
  
所幸此刻你在这里，  
  
而月亮躲在云端上……  
  
FIN.


End file.
